


An Electric Kind of Love

by LadyLaura3326



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26106928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLaura3326/pseuds/LadyLaura3326
Summary: You work for the Hargreeves family as a housekeeper with your mother until her untimely death. What happens when a certain event leads you to discover something new about yourself?
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Reader
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I want to know where you would like this story to go. Give me tons of ideas and feedback please!!! I'm only going to post the first chapter for now. I have some ideas but I would love some creative input.

Working in the mansion as a housekeeper was weird to say the least. I worked there with my mother when I wasn’t in school or at home with my dad. The place was huge so cleaning took some time. Thankfully, the owner allowed us to do sections each day instead of trying to clean the whole place in one day.

One weekend I was helping my mom clean the mansion. This was the first time I had been to this place since she got the new job. I was maybe about 11 years old. My mom was giving me a tour of the place and I noticed that some of the bedrooms looked like they belonged to children. Each one was very different from the rest.

“Mom, do they have kids here? Kids my age?” I asked eagerly. Whenever Mom got a new housekeeping job she would end up just moving into the house so it would be easier for her to get started early.

“Yes there are other kids here, but Mr. Hargreeves explicitly told me that he would only allow you to come and stay with me if you didn’t bother his children.” She said sadly. “I’m sorry darling.”

“It’s OK, Mom.” I said quietly. It was then when we walked into a room that was full of odd things. A big desk sat in the middle of the room. A man sat in the chair. He looked like a storybook villain with the way he wore his monocle and the look of his facial hair.

“Mr. Hargreeves, sir, you asked to meet my daughter. This is (Y/N).” My mom pushed me in front of herself.

“Hello, sir.” I said as I watched him get up from the chair and make his way around the desk. He stopped and stood in front of me. I held my hand out for him to shake his hand. After a few seconds of him not responding to the gesture, I put my hand back down at my side.

“Has your mother told you the one rule I have for you?” Mr. Hargreeves asked me.

“Yes, sir. I am not to bother the children.” I replied.

“Very good.” He stated. “I will allow you to introduce yourself for today only so they will know what to call you if they need anything. In a few minutes I will call everyone to the parlor so it can be done properly. You may go for now.”

Mom and I left the office and headed back downstairs towards the supply room near the kitchen. As we were putting away some of the supplies we already used, a chimpanzee using a cane walked into the room.

“Hello, Mr. Pogo.” Mom said, smiling at the animal. I was taken aback when it started to talk back to my mom.

“Hello, Ms. (M/L/N/). This must be Miss (Y/N).” Pogo said calmly. “Master Hargreeves has all of the children in the parlor and has asked me to bring you there. He has already briefed the children about you and gave them one rule. The rule is to only ask for stuff they cannot get themselves. If you will please follow me.”

Mom and I followed Pogo out through the kitchen and out into the parlor. I saw Mr. Hargreeves and a woman next to him. She looked a lot younger than him. Could that really be his wife or was she a nanny for the children? In front of them was a line of seven children.

“Welcome Miss (Y/N). I will introduce everyone to you.” Mr. Hargreeves spoke promptly. He put a hand on the shoulder of the child he was introducing. “This is Number One, Number Two, Number Three, Number Four, Number Five, Number Six, and lastly Number Seven. You’ve already met Pogo, my assistant.” He walked back to where he was previously standing. “This is Grace.” He pointed to the woman. “She is the primary caregiver. The children have been informed that they are to only ask you for help if they cannot get it themselves or if it cannot be done by Grace. Introductions are over. Back to work.” With that being the last thing he said, Mr. Hargreeves left the room.

Back in the supply room with my mom, I spoke up about the weird names Mr. Hargreeves gave his children. Or should I say numbers.

“I don’t know if they have real names and it’s not our place to ask.” My mother gently told me.   
“Yes, ma’am.”

My mother worked for the Hargreeves family for a few years before she got sick. We learned that all of the children except Number Five had been given real names by Grace. Number One was Luther, Number Two was Diego, Number Three was Allison, Number Four was Klaus, Number Six was Ben, and Number Seven was Vanya. It was also around this time that I found out that all of them have special abilities except for Vanya. She may not have powers like the others, but she is a masterful violin player.

After my mom died, I moved back home to live with my dad. Mr. Hargreeves gave me a small sum of money for my grievance and for working for him for so long. I was no longer needed there as the team was now old enough to do stuff out on their own. Five was already lost in time somewhere. Ben had already passed. The funeral was where I noticed my mom’s illness began. The next time I would see the whole team again was at another funeral.


	2. Chapter 2

The outside of the mansion looked the same. No doubt the inside would as well. Who you didn’t recognize was the tall skinny man smoking a cigarette on the steps. I stepped out of the cab after paying and walking closer to the steps.

“Can I help you, pretty lady?” The man asked.

“I’m here for the services. I used to work here as a housekeeper.” I replied.

“(Y/N)? It’s me, Klaus! How the hell have you been?” He eagerly hugged me.

“I’ve been good. Trying to keep busy. How are you?”

“Oh you know how it is with me.” He took the last drag off of his cigarette before he put it out on the steps. “Come on inside, everyone else is already here.”

Klaus led me inside to the living room area where everyone was. I said my hellos to everyone. I hadn’t seen them since I left when they were all seventeen. It was around when I was fifteen when I started to develop a crush on Diego. I kept that information to myself though. Though to say that I hadn’t been keeping tabs on all of them for the last few years would be a lie.

I knew about Luther being on the moon. How Allison had a good career and a daughter named Claire. How Diego went to the police academy but eventually failed then became a vigilante. I kept an awfully close eye on what Klaus was doing since he had been getting into drugs and drinking heavily. Vanya was harder to keep tabs on but I would every so often go to one of her performances. I knew Ben stuck around with Klaus since he was the only one that could talk to him. Five was still missing.

As we were all in the room I couldn’t help but keep taking glances at Diego. Klaus, who was sitting next to me, took notice. He whispered in my ear, “Still have a thing for him, huh?” I looked at him with wide eyes.

“I don't know what you’re talking about.” I whispered back.

“Oh please, I’ve known since you first arrived here to help your mom.” Klaus whispered again. “You would get so tense whenever Diego walked into the room. Even after training, when you would clean up all of the knives he used. You always went a little extra further with his things.”

He was right. I always cleaned up more after Diego than the rest of them. I made sure that all of the knives or whatever he was using that day were extra clean and put back neatly where they belonged. I don’t think Diego ever noticed though.

As I was busy talking to Klaus I didn’t notice how Diego kept stealing glances towards us. As weird as it was, it was actually nice to be back in the mansion with everyone. Out of all of them, I was closest with Vanya before I moved back home. She being the only one without powers, she was usually excluded from the training sessions. So it was part of my job to help with her school work.

A little while later a giant blue light appeared in the sky. I felt a weird electromagnetic pull from my body towards whatever was outside. Everyone slowly made their way out to the courtyard. I stood between Diego and Luther as Klaus came running out with a fire extinguisher. He sprayed it at the vortex before chucking it up at it. An old man appeared in the vortex and Diego and Luther were quick to get in front. What I didn’t realize was that Diego had grabbed my hand and held onto it. The man in the vortex fell out of it but as he did he deaged. A boy about thirteen layed on the ground.

As the boy stood up, everyone slowly made their way towards him as Klaus spoke up.

“Does anyone else see little Number Five, or is that just me?”

Five looked at us, down at himself, and back at us. “Shit.” He sighed.

Back in the kitchen with everyone, Five had asked for the exact date. As Vanya answered, Five was moving around trying to make himself a peanut butter and marshmallow sandwich. I remembered that those were his favorite. I would sneak him up a sandwich every once in a while during the night.

I stood next to Allison, behind Klaus who was sitting fully on the table. Luther stood up rather quickly.

“It’s been seventeen years.” He stated.

“It’s been a lot longer than that.” Five retorted.

“Where’d you go?” Diego asked.

“The future. It’s shit by the way.” Five answered. He looked up and locked eyes with me as Klaus said that he had called it. Whatever that meant. “(Y/N)? It’s good to see you again. Sorry about your parents.”

“You too, Five and thanks.” I said sheepishly. They all knew about my mother’s passing but I didn’t tell any of them about my father being killed in a drunk driving accident. I noticed Diego turn and give me a look that meant what is he talking about. I mouthed the word later to him and we went back to what Five was saying. After he left the kitchen, everyone disbanded to other parts of the house.

Diego had caught my arm before I left the kitchen. I turned to look at him. He had a worried look in his eyes. He studied me for a second before speaking.

“What did he mean by parents?”

“You already know about my mom, Diego.” I replied.

“But he said parents, plural. What aren’t you telling me?”

“OK, fine. My dad was killed by a drunk driver about two years ago. Happy now?”

“Are you OK? Why didn’t you tell me? Or any of us?” He asked concerningly.

“Y’all aren’t the easiest people to get a hold of, you know?” I said crossing my arms over my chest. “Trust me when I say that I’m fine.” 

“I just worry about you, (Y/N). I always have. Even when we were younger.” He grabbed my hands out from their crossed position. Before anything went further I pulled my hands from his.

“We should find the others and start the memorial.” I stated before quickly turning away to hide my blushing face.

Outside the mansion, it had started raining. Everyone but Diego and Luther had an umbrella.

“Are you sure you don’t want one? You’re soaked.” I asked Diego. All he did was shake his head no. Luther was holding the urn that contained Sir Reginald Hargreeves’s ashes.

“Whenever you’re ready dear boy.” Pogo spoke to Luther. He just nodded. He carefully opened the urn and dumped the ashes onto the ground of the courtyard. It was a bit anticlimactic in my opinion. Pogo had asked if anyone wanted to say a few words, but no one spoke up.

“Very well.” Pogo started. “In all regards, Sir Reginald Hargreeves made me what I am today. For that alone, I shall forever be in his debt. He was my master, and my friend, and I shall miss him very much.” Pogo was silent for a moment. “He leaves behind a complicated legacy…”

“He was a monster.” Diego interrupted. “He was a bad person and a worse father. The world is better off without him.”

“Diego.” Allison and I said at the same time.

“My name is Number Two. You know why? Because our father couldn’t be bothered to give us actual names. He had Mom do it.”

Grace chimed in as after her name was said. “Would anyone like something to eat?”

“No, it’s ok, Mom.” Vanya answered her. “Oh ok.” Grace said after.

“Look, you wanna pay your respects? Go ahead. But at least be honest about the kind of man he was.” Diego finished.

“You should stop talking now.” Luther piped up.

“You know, you of all people should be on my side here, Number One.”

“I am warning you.” Luther was getting upset.

“After everything he did to you? He had to ship you a million miles away.”

“Diego, stop talking.”

“That’s how much he couldn’t stand the sight of you!” Diego exclaimed.

Next thing we all saw was Luther try to hit Diego and they broke into a fight. Luther kept missing as Diego ducked around him and started to hit him in his back. Klaus, being Klaus, encouraged the roughhousing while everyone else yelled for them to stop. I could feel something inside me as I got more and more upset at the situation. Diego had ducked out of the way as Luther went to hit him but he instead ended up hitting the statue of Ben. I yelled for them to stop and when I did a bolt of lightning came from the storm clouds above and struck the ground next to where Luther was standing.

As everyone stood in shock, Diego seized the moment to throw one of his knives at Luther and cut him in the arm.

“You never know when to stop, do you?” Vanya asked Diego. “What happened (Y/N)?”

“I-I don’t know.” I said, still in shock myself.

“You’re one of us.” Klaus said softly. “I have another sister!”

Diego stood outside in the rain after Allison, Luther, Five, and Vanya had gone inside. I just stood there not saying anything. Just watching him, like I used to, to make sure he was ok. I didn’t even remember that Grace was still outside until Diego walked over to her and brought her back inside. I gave Klaus a look as he sat on the bench by the door smoking a cigarette. We just shared a small smile and I left him alone. Silently, I walked back into the mansion.


End file.
